


For Blair

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, OC, POV Child, POV Third Person, Post-Roche, Rescue, some rorschach pov near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He had no visible eyes or nose or mouth and while it could just be a mask he was wearing, she'd never seen a mask quite like his.'</p><p>This time Rorschach isn't too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Blair

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this movie after being obsessed with Jackie's Freddy, and my god did I fall in love with Rorschach and the movie itself! And this is the quickest I've ever written for a new fandom I just got into, because usually it takes me a while to work up the nerve, but I had a lot of time on my hands at work today and had to write this, because i'm really into true crime and read up a lot on missing persons and missing childrens' cases and it interests me when its just missing persons but it saddens me deeply when its missing children, so that whole scene involving Rorschach and Blair really fucking hurt my heart and so this idea came where he does right by Blair by being able to actually save a missing child the second time around and this is the result of that. I wanted to leave it slightly ambiguous (aka the reader not knowing the little girl's name and whatnot), especially since its mostly from a child's pov up until the end. 
> 
> So yeah. Not much else to say about that, other than to place kudos if you liked and be gentle, this is my first fic for the fandom after all! :)

 

She was huddled up in the dark closet when the approaching footsteps stopped right outside the door. Her small battered frame tensed visibly, expecting her abductor to appear, as he always tended to come back after leaving for an hour or so (wanting to 'play', as he called it).  
  
The door knob twisted slowly and she held her breath. But the door opened and revealed another stranger standing there in a coat and hat, flashlight in hand, but there was no face on this man. And for a moment she thought it was the bad man, but when this stranger spoke, she knew from the voice alone that this was someone different.

It was simply her name he stated. His voice rough in texture but soft at the same time. His face wasn't really a face at all, but it was moving regardless, almost like a real one would, black patterns on a white surface moving on their own accord. She thought it was his actual face and wasn't sure if he was even human. He had no visible eyes or nose or mouth and while it could just be a mask he was wearing, she'd _never_ seen a mask quite like his.  
  
"Are you an alien?" she asked him quietly, keeping her voice down in case the bad man was lurking nearby. Had this stranger come to take her home? She didn't want to ask for fear of him letting her hopes down, but she stared up at him with hopeful eyes that said it all. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling, let alone if he was smiling or frowning or what, but she felt oddly safe with him at the moment.

"Not an alien, just a mask," he answered, his gruff voice sounding just a tad amused. He took a step toward her and she tensed again, expecting a strike to the face, but when he held out a hand towards her, she visibly relaxed. "Here to take you home."  
  
"Home..." The little girl wondered briefly about home, wondering if her mommy and daddy were being nice to each other while she'd been gone. Before she'd been taken, her parents lived separately and often verbally fought with each other when her mother dropped her off at her father's house. She really hoped they were being nice, and she wondered if somehow they might be together like before once she was home again. "Did my mommy ask you to find me?"  
  
The man, (not an alien), nodded, patterns on his mask moving around, and she found herself staring at the mask in awe for a few seconds before focusing on his outstretched gloved hand. He was going to take her home. _I'm going home..._ She'd been here for just a few days but being locked up in a tiny closet for most of that time, unsure if she'd ever see her family again... Realizing she was going home, _actually_ going home by this random stranger and not the police (unless he was part of the police? she wasn't sure)... it all came as a large shock that her fragile developing mind could barely comprehend.  
  
He stood there patiently, waiting for her, and slowly but surely her tiny hand reached out for his much bigger one, small fingers grasping around his gloved hand. He gently helped her to her feet and she wobbled slightly, having been off her feet for quite some time. He helped keep her steady.  
  
It was right then and there that they heard a voice ringing out from somewhere in the front of the house. "Hey, who's here? Get the fuck out before I find ya and shoot your ass!" It was the bad man's voice, and she tensed, a small whimper tearing from her throat as she stepped back. This was it, this was her only chance at going home being ruined before she could even feel happy to be going home in the first place. _All ruined._  
  
But the man before her didn't look at all afraid from what she could see. In fact he simply kneeled in front of her, putting a finger to where his mouth was to keep her from crying out or making any sudden noise. She needed to be quiet, she realized.  
  
"Cover your ears," He told her quietly. Her lower lip trembled as she nodded at his request, and at that he stood up, turned on his heel and made his way in the direction of the voice. She did what she was asked, putting her hands over her ears and shutting her eyes for good measure.  
  
She could hear the muffled sounds of a scuffle in the distance, followed by what sounded like screaming, and she didn't know what was happening and really she didn't want to know. She just wanted to go home, so she counted her breaths and focused on the sounds of her tiny erratic pulse. Before long that was the only sound she heard.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there, eyes shut and ears covered, when she first opened her eyes, but seeing the man in the mask staring down at her like before allowed her to lower her hands from her ears. Her brow stitched up in confusion. If he came back and the bad man hadn't, what did that mean? "Am I going home now?" she asked, hopeful voice shaking slightly.  
  
The man nodded. "He's gone," he told her, just to assure her everything would be okay. "I'm taking you home."  
  
The bad man was gone? She didn't know what that meant, but she assumed it meant that he'd been arrested and taken away by the police. She didn't know and frankly, all she wanted was to go home. She wanted to be held and taken home like the stranger promised, because she felt tired and relieved and overcome all at once. She held her arms up at him, wanting to be carried by someone, and besides: she trusted him.  
  
The masked stranger seemed to hesitate briefly before he complied, scooping her up with ease. He turned and began to carry her out of the house that had become her prison.  
  
"Close your eyes," he told her, rough voice once again soft beneath, and she nodded and did as she was told, closing her eyes and burying her face in his shoulder. She wrinkled her nose a little. The man's coat smelled funny and she couldn't pinpoint what the smell was exactly, but she didn't mind it. And it wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms, tiny body overcome physically and emotionally and mentally and it was the relief, the promise being made true that she was in fact going home, that helped her fall asleep with ease.  
  
And the masked stranger, the vigilante that had searched for her since day one, held her as he walked--past the mutilated body of the kidnapper and out of the house and into the dark street, and he remembered then the face of another little girl in a photo that he'd kept in his pocket for years  after her murder (one he failed to prevent).

_Blair._

All these years since she'd been murdered and yet he still remembered her case and what had happened to her. Still haunted by her smiling innocent face in the photo and the lone tiny bone of her leg that'd he'd seen being chewed up by those dogs ( _like a goddamn chew toy_ ). The only part of her he ever saw in person was simply her underdeveloped leg bone... and while he never knew her personally, there were times where he felt like he had, even in the smallest way possible.

And yet he _failed_ her.  
  
He'd failed her and after his mission to find her and save her instead became a mission to kill the monster that had butchered her, he made a vow to himself (and to _her_ ) that he would never fail another missing child ever again. He'd made the promise specifically for her, wherever she was.   
  
And Rorschach had kept his promise, both for Blair and for the little girl currently asleep in his arms.


End file.
